


stars chase the sun

by aetherae



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Some things never change, and nights are still the hardest for Sakura.





	

> **5\. consider the day before you take on the night.**

It’s easier to be brave in the daylight.

After everything is said and done, Sakura finds it easier to slip back into the roles she’s made for herself. Cooking comes like breathing, and every ordinary, mundane household chore for the Emiya household fills her heart with glee, knowing that there’s nothing that can take her tiny piece of happiness away anymore. During the day, she can look forward to the future and all it might hold, the endless possibilities it promises.

The darkness of night makes her more honest. Honesty is dangerous.

What if she never forgives herself for her crimes? What if she never lets go of the past? What if this peace she has, the one she fought tooth and nail against herself for, doesn’t last? What if she herself is what ruins this peace?

But Rider is there, always ever present if she needs her. Rin is there, maybe not literally, but only ever a phone call away. And Shirou is there, his hand in hers, and even when she grips his hand to the point of pain in her nightmares, her fears, her confessions, he never lets go.

So she takes all the courage she gathers from her day and faces her night.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
